


on the architectural applications of fantasy cheez whiz

by brushstrokesApocalyptic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, listen i know its not exactly a hundred words but fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushstrokesApocalyptic/pseuds/brushstrokesApocalyptic
Summary: Taako helps Angus make a blanket fort. The help is dubiously appreciated.





	on the architectural applications of fantasy cheez whiz

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was [originally posted](http://brushstrokesapocalyptic.tumblr.com/post/176994320189/for-the-fic-title-thing-any-ideas-for-on-the) as an ask meme on tumblr, and i figured!! why the hell not post it here too. it's silly and people need to see it. this is probably the shortest fic i'll ever put on ao3.

“And… you’re  _sure_  this is a good idea, sir.“

“Listen, D’jangus, did you want my help or not?“ Taako asks, dropping the end of the blanket he was holding so he can put his hands on his hips. “Because if you’re going to question my logic, we can’t work together.“

“I know, sir, I’m sorry, it’s just…“ Angus takes his glasses off, wipes them off on his vest, and puts them back on. The situation does not get any less baffling. “Cheez whiz, sir?“

“Kid.“ Taako puts his hands on Angus’s shoulders. “Did anyone ask Fantasy Michelangelo what he was doing with all that paint?“

“No, sir, it was obvious—“

“Right, and so is this,“ Taako says, removing his hands so he can go back to tugging the blanket taut between the chairs.

“I’m just saying, we’re making a blanket fort,“ Angus says, hesitantly picking up a pillow and crouching down to peer underneath the table. “Using any type of food product in the process seems a little, um… unsanitary?“

“Cha’boy’s got magic,“ Taako reminds him. “It’s a defense mechanism. No one’s gonna try and break in after hitting  _this_  bad boy.“

Angus frowns, dropping the pillow to tuck the trailing end of the blanket under the chair’s legs. “I’m also concerned about the smell.“

“Magic, Angus.“

“And the possibility that one of us will end up stumbling into it instead.“

“Angus? Angus. Agnes.” Taako claps him on the shoulder, making him jump. “Do you trust me?“

“I mean, not really, no.”

“Good. You shouldn’t. But anyway, shut up get slatherin’.“

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[brushstrokesapocalyptic](http://brushstrokesapocalyptic.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing/) where i'm currently posting more drabbles like this


End file.
